zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Intermission
'-Everyone please note, this is just a placeholder system until RUSH gets on its feet!'- 'How to play ZSF: Intermission' 'Stats' *'Main Attributes(Main):' **Body | Mind | Spirit *'Attribute Focuses(Focus):' **Power | Resist | Energy **Talent | Agility | Sense *'Skills:' **Combat | Social | Survival **Travel | Support | Constructive **Recreational | Knowledge | Magic All stats start at a value of ‘1’. People with more skill and/or training generally max out at the level of 5, super-human like individuals have been known to surpass this. Whenever you take an action, you add the appropriate numerical value from each of the required stats: 1 Main Attribute, 1 Focus, and 1 Skill. This gives you a total number, which is the number of dice you roll, known as the Dice Pool. Example Atomsk has 3 Mind, 2 Talent, and 4 combat, resulting in a total of 9. He therefore will roll 9 dice in his Dice Pool when he aims and fires his gun. Normal characters start with 120 points. Every recurring character is given their sum of Total Points from their ZSF2 character, divided by 10, along with the standard 120 points '''(ie; total of 500 points across all skills, divided by 10, equals 50 points to spend in the new system, plus 120 points equals 170). ' '''Vet Bonus:' Every Month you’ve been an active player, gain 1 point. Magic Bonus: If your character had Magic '''elements pre-unlocked, you can keep all the elements they have up to the Tier '''Magic '''stat-1. '''A player MUST use the 'free' points from buying the Magic stat over 1 with ZSF2 elements before purchasing others with points. The elements bought in this way eliminates the 'free' elements purchased by gaining a level in Magic beyond 1. '''In addition, any elements not unlocked in this way that have been previously purchased in ZSF2 may be unlocked for '''1/2 the cost, rounded up. Example Atomsk has Lightning, Darkness, Light, Nuclear, and Gravity pre-unlocked, with a magic stat of 4. He unlocks an element from each tier; Lightning, Light, and Gravity. If he so chooses, he may ALSO purchase Darnkess back at 1 point(2 divided by 2 equals 1), and Nuclear back at 2 (3 divided by 2 equals 1.5, which we rounded up). To increase your stats past 1, you spend your points. The cost to increase a stat costs as many points as the next level, multipled by 2, 3, or 4 for a Skill, Focus, or Main respectively. For example, increasing your Body Main stat from 2 to 3, would cost 3(the new value) multipled by 4(Becuase it is a Main Stat) for a total of 12. Increasing Combat from 4 to 5 would cost 10 Points. (5, the new value, and 2, becuase it is a skill). The highest you can increase a stat starts at 5, and goes up by 1 for every time you double your Total Stat Points beyond 250. So it will be 6 at 500 Total, and 7 at 1000 Total. In addition to this, the cost to increase a stat to this amount changes, doubling each step up from 5. It costs 10 to increase to 6, and 20 to increase to 7. (Multipled by 2, 3, or 4 as normal). Every time you get Experience equal to your Total Skill Points/10, you gain 1 '''new '''Skill Point. 'Actions' To succeed at an action, a die must roll a 7 or higher. Lower than 7 means that particular die is not counted in the Result. Special rules are given for a 10 and a 1; Rolling a 10 means that you may reroll the die. Conversely, rolling a 1 may cause a Mishap, or critical failure, if 1/3 of your Dice Pool '''shows up as 1’s, and can potentially harm a character. It is possible to cause a '''Mishap and succeed if you manage to score a high enough amount of successes for your Result. If for any reason you have 0 or less dice, you are too weakened to even attempt the action in question. Simple Actions , ie; '''Firing a weapon, punching someone in the face, reading a book, require '''One success in your Result. Normal Actions, ie; '''Cooking a meal, cleaning a weapon, building a birdhouse, require '''Two successes in your Result. Trained Actions, ie; Shooting a specific area, Creating tactical data, building a computer, requires Three '''successes in your Result.' '''Skilled Actions, ie; '''Modifying components of a weapon, Complex martial arts, Computer programming, requires '''Four' successes in your Result. Expert Actions, ie; Creating a weapon from scratch, developing your own martial style, creating a new culinary dish, requires Five successes in your Result. Note: 'A result of ‘10’ allows you to perform acts of super-human ability, but not outright impossibility. For example, picking up a car would be out of the question, but flipping it over may not be. 'Contested Rolls During an event, each character gains 3+(Agility) AP per turn. If you do not spend all of your AP in a turn, ½ of it is stored for later use. Up to 3+(Energy) AP can be stored and used at any time as normal AP. Quick Actions require the use of 2 AP and add 1 die to the Dice Pool, but subtracts 2 successes from the Result. Normal Actions require the use of 3 AP '''and offer no negatives or bonuses.' '''Focused Actions' require the use of 4 AP and add 2 successes to the Result, but have one less die in the Dice Pool. When an action is performed against someone else, the other person rolls their own set of dice to defend themselves. Different stats may be invoked for defense versus offense. A Neutral Result is a missed punch, a bullet graze, or a traded piece in chess. The Defender gets a -1 penalty to their Dice Pool concerning their actions until their turn. This is not damage, and can be stacked. If the Defender gets more successes in their Result than the Attacker, they successfully defend themselves, which results in no negative effects. If the Defender beats the Offender by 5 or more successes in their Result, they gain a Free Action up to the cost of the Offender’s own, with an extra die in the Dice Pool for every 2 successes over a total Result of 5. Ie; 7 success over the requirement means an extra die in the pool for your Free Action. No more than '''3+(Sense) AP actions can be taken or gained this way per round.' If the '''Offender' beats the Defender, they manage to break their defenses and deal damage; a stab to the gut, a punch to the ego, or disproving an arguing party’s beliefs are all ways this can happen. The Defender takes 2 damage, with an extra 1 damage for every 2 successes over the required Result. Damage for a successful attack is a base of 0, +1 per 2 Power of the Offender. Every Success over the Defender allows the Offender to treat their Power as 1 higher for this calculation. After events where people were holding back, or damage wouldn't carry over normmaly (such as playing a game of Chess, a Sparring match of friends, or a simple bit of diplomacy over prices) Remove all non-severe Damage, and reduce Severe Damage to normal Damage (Light brusing and stress). 1/3rd of the Severe damage remains as Severe Damage(Exhaustion from particularly heavy defeats or narrow victorys that only time will help with) If the Offender beats the Defende'r by 2+(Resist), they have dealt the killing blow; Check mate, punctured lung, fractured psyche…all result in 2 Shock, +1 Shock for every further time you went over their Main stat(Body, Mind, or Spirit). Friendly events where characters are holding back or where the results are not directly stressful to the defender (such as a simple board game or a spar) reduce the shock gained by 2, but they suffer the effects(being dropped from the event/losing the game) as normal. Shock still gained this way is generally from extreme cases of frustration or surprise or being hit a little too hard. Someone else can spend their Per-turn Counter AP(equal to the offender's action cost) to instead Cover the defender from the action. They roll their own defense against the attack, if it matches, they are the new target. The diffrence in the old defender's result compaired to the offender is then subtracted from the new defender's result to determin damage. Example: An enemy attacks John and gets a result of 8, John gets a result of only 2 to defend himself. Drake opts to Cover him and gets a result of 11. This is enough to not only become the new target, but he still has 5 result left (11-6, the diffrence between 8 and 2) to determin how baddly he is hit. Taking 3 damage from that attack (as 5 is 3 lower then 8) instead of the 5 damage and shock John would have suffered. 'Health and Damage Damage comes in 3 forms: Physical, Mental, and Emotional. You can take as much damage as your Main Attribute+(Resist), depending on the situation, ie; Body for physical, Mind for logic games, Spirit for a negotiation. Damage over your Main Attribute+(Resist) subtracts from all of your actions that use that Main Attribute, and ½ from all other actions due to a stress distraction, whether physical, mental, or emotional. Any time you take more than 3 damage from a single attack, the 3rd point of damage becomes Severe Damage, and every''' 2nd''' damage beyond 3''' is another point of '''Severe Damage. Severe Damage can only heal with time. Shock is split into 3 types, much like damage. When your character takes Shock, they are Staggered, or unable to respond to further action for the rest of the event(Much like when in a debate and one person destabilizes the other’s position to the point of near-surprise). In a combat situation, you are knocked out cold for a while. Each type of Shock '''heals at a different rate and has a different effect if your '''Shock equals your Main Attribute. Physical Shock: 3 '''days to heal '''1 Shock. Character is knocked unconscious if Shock rating is equal to or higher than (Body) rating. Mental Shock: 2 '''days to heal '''1 Shock. Perks are unusable if Shock '''rating is equal to or higher than (Mind) rating. '''Emotional Shock: 1 '''day to heal '''1 Shock. Abilities with a daily usage and mana cannot be used at all if Shock rating is equal to or higher than (Spirit) rating, in addition, lower max AP of all types by 2 from demotivation. If Physical Shock rating is higher than (Body)+(Resist), the character dies. If Mental Shock or Emotional Shock is more than (Mind) OR (Spirit)(dependent on whether Mental or Emotional)+(Resist), the character breaks down and are unable to take any simple actions until their Shock rating is reduced below the Mind OR''' Spirit''' stat'(Once again, dependent on what type of Shock).' Damage heals at a rate of 1 point of Damage per 2 hours per day it takes Shock to heal (6 Hours for Physical, 4 Hours for Mental, 2 Hours for Spiritual) Severe Damage is lowered to normal damage once when healed before being removed completely'. '''Time spend purely '''Sleeping or Resting' allows you to recover from damage twice as fast, but not Shock unless you Sleep and Rest the Whole Day. Some situations(Such as padded sparring or a simple game of logic)may not have any non-severe damage carry over outside of the event, and Severe Damage is reduced to Normal Damage. 'Recovery' In addition to healing over time, a character can attempt to aid another. This is a 10 AP action if done in the middle of combat. Roll Main Attribute +(Sense) or Talent+(Support). For every 3 '''successes in the '''Dice Pool, heal 1''' '''Normal Damage. If the damage is Physical, this costs 1 First Aid Resource. If Mental '''or '''Emotional, you may attempt to heal it (Energy)+(Mind) OR (Spirit)-3 times per day. Uses without Resources/Daily Attempts are at -2 Result and self-inflicts 1 Severe Damage. 'Perks' For every 2''' points above '''1 (3, 5, 7) in a single stat, you get a Perk. A Perk can either be: #'Focus'; Pick a particular weapon or particular action. You get 1 extra success in your Result. Maximum 1 per weapon/action. #'Tolerance': Pick any 1''' type of damage (Body, Mind, Spirit). Increase your resistance to it by '''2 Damage. If picked a second time, increase Damage Resistance by 1'''. If picked a third time, you are not removed from an event for the first time you suffer Shock. '''Maximum 3 per damage type. #'Alternate Action:' You can take an alternate action in an event, such as a mentally or emotionaly damaging action in physical combat. Use the appropreate stats for such an action and it's defense, though damage for such an action is 1 less then normal. (Note, that some events have rules that forbid such actions. Just like how a game of logic might only allow 1 on 1, it would likely disallow slapping the person in the face in order to distract them as well, as a sparring match may not allow heavy use of insults) #'Enhanced Action': Pick 1''' effect. Increase the relevant stat by ½ (PerkStat)+1. This is useable (Perkstat)+(Energy) times per rest. 'Additional uses beyond '(Perkstat)+(Energy) '''times per day inflicts 1 Severe Damage. - More then one may be used on a single action if they add to diffrent effects. Instead of Daily uses, you can instead have them cost 1 Mana per use. #'Aided Action:' As Enhanced Action, however you instead apply the bonus to someone else outside of your turn. The bonus is 1 lower (only 1/2 PerkStat). You can make a max of 1+(Energy/2) Aided Actions per Turn. #'Synergy': Ability to substitute 1''' stat in the same group for '''1 '''particular action, or game effect). '''If both stats are equal, treat the stat 1 higher. Maximum 3 Synergy per single action/effect. #'Minor Effect': Any effect equally or less powerful as one of the above effects, if approved by the GM. 'Magic' Every point invested in Magic gives 1 free element of the tier equal to the level of the stat, minus one. (If you stat is 5, then you have 1 free element of tier 1, 2, 3, and 4.) You may also buy additional element of unlocked tiers at 1 point per tier level for any element of which you have at least 1 element of the same tier. the elements are: *Fire | Lightning | Air | Water | Earth | Cold *Light | Order | Balance | Chaos | Darkness *Nuclear | Gravity | Time | Space *Life | Mind | Soul *Creation | Destruction You have 1 Mana for each element you have, for that specific element. 1''' additional '''Mana is added for each point of (Energy) you have and 1 '''additional '''Mana is also added per point in either Mind or Spirit, which ever is lower. Magic uses''' Mind for '''Utility and Defensive Magic (Dicipline) and Spirit for Healing and Offensive Magic (Potency) for its Main Stat. If you run out of Mana, you take 1 Severe Damage (Physical) per 1''' point of '''Mana overspent. Minor Spells, such as those for utility, cost 1 Mana. Offense/Defense/Healing Spells '''cost '''2 Mana. Area of Effect spells effect a group up to your (Magic) stat, for an additional 2 Mana on top of the original cost. A Result of 10 and 10 Mana can have temporary environmental sized effects. 'Affinity' For every 10 Affinity you have with someone when you use an Aidding Action on them, treat your stat as 1 higher for the bonus you give them. For every 15 Affinity you have with someone when you work togeather with them on the same target, increase both your dicepools by 1. For every action that you use on the ally you have affinity with, that uses (Support), (Social), or (Magic) as the Main Skill, convert the bonus Dice Pool directly in to Result.